30 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the tracklisting. * Sessions *Breed #2, recorded 29th September 1992, repeat, first broadcast 04 December 1992. No known commercial reelase. *Dr Oloh #2, recorded 3rd September 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *St Johnny: Stupid (album - High As A Kite) Rough Trade R2965''' 1''' *Hell & Fire: Pointless Killing (7") Well Charge *Even As We Speak: To See You Smile (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *Dr. Oloh: Sierra Leone Unite (session) *Captain Beefheart: Click Clack (album - Spotlight Kid) Reprise *Breed: Phantom Limb (session) *WestBam: Mayday Anthem (Force Mass Motion Mix) (12" - The Mayday Anthem (Remixes)) Low Spirit 863 891-1 *Roy Head : Treat Her Right *Subsequence: Healthy (12" - Subsequence 2) Fax +49-69/450464 ‎ PK 08/28''' 1''' *Datblygu: Cerddoriaeth Dant (album - Peel Sessions) Ankst ANKST 027 *Growing Up Skipper: Abby (7" - Use Only As Directed) The Making Of Americans MA-3''' 2 ' *Dr. Oloh: Mariana (session) *Gan: Leaving You (album - Do That Again) SMR CASE 5 *Boomshanka: Do You Have The Power? (12") Cowboy RODEO 15' 2 ' *Breed: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa (session) *Charles Hodges: Easier To Say Than Do (7") Calla C-168 *Gallon Drunk: Paying For Pleasure (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA 5 *Fall: So What About It (1991 Festive Fifty '#43')' 2 ' *Bumble: West In Motion (Weatherall Drum/Fire Mix) (12") Mother 12 MUM 37' 2 3''' *Eggs: The Oblivist (split 7" with Aurora Paralysis - Borrow My Body / The Obliviist) Land Speed LS003 / Saltpeter PPP001 *Medicine Ball: Source Of Possible Ignition (album - Sandwich Full Of Lies) Irregular IRR01 *Polygon Window: Quoth (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp WARP LP 7''' 3''' *Dr. Oloh: Baloa (session) *Last Party: Barbecued (12" EP - Black Leather Sheets) Bilberry BILB02''' 3''' *Charlie Chaplin: Unleashed (7") XTerminator *Superchunk: The Question Is How Fast (album - On The Mouth)' 3' *Huggy Bear: Hopscotch (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars *Breed: Shaking The Bone (session) *Randy & The Rainbows: Why Do Kids Grow Up (v/a album - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) Ace CDCHD 392 *Skullflower: Black Rabbit (album - IIIrd Gatekeeper) hEADdIRT HD 01''' 3''' *System 7: 7:7 Expansion (Nutritious Mix) (12") Big Life SYSTEM PROMO 1''' 3''' *Steve Hillage: Saucer Surfing (7" - Not Fade Away (Glid Forever)) Virgin VS 197 3''' *Zuzu's Petals: Psychotavern (CD single - How Long / Psychotavern / Brand New Key) Kokopop KOKO 3 '''3 *Dr. Oloh: Nia Jog Me Man (session) *Shorty: Samtastic (7" - Last One In My Mouth Is A Jerk) WorryBird Disk #12 3''' *Calvin Party: Mass (7") Probe Plus PP 29 '''3 *Influx: Deeva (12") Loopy Tunes LT 001 4''' *Breed: Wonderful Blade (session) *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queen (7") Clawfist HUNKA 13 *'''File a ends at end of show *Tracks marked 1''' on '''File 1 etc File ;Name *a) 1993-01-30 Peel Show L401 L402 L403 L409 *1) john-peel-51b-1993 *2) John Peel tape no.51 side b *3) John Peel tape no.52 side a *4) John Peel tape no.52 side b ;Length *a) 02:57:21 *1) 44:55 (15:17 to 24:15) *2) 45:35 (from 28:03) *3) 46:08 *4) 45:57 (to 6:42) ;Other *a) From L401 L402 L403 and L209 of SL Tapes, digitised by 'SB '(Weatherman22) *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 51 1993 *2-4) Many thanks to Dweemis. From DW Tape 51 and DW Tape 52. ;Available *a) Mooo *1) Mixcloud *2-4) Youtube Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:1993